The subject invention relates to an apparatus for inverting sheets of material such as boards, glass plates, metal sheets, etc., and is primarily designed for use in connection with particle boards, wood panels and the like. During the course of the production of such panels it is often necessary that work be done to both sides of the panel, and thus, it is necessary that the panels be inverted during the manufacturing process. There are several sheet handling or board inverter type apparatuses now in use, but said apparatuses have several shortcomings. In some of the known apparatuses, the board tends to become chipped, soiled, scuffed or blemished, as it is inverted, thus detracting from the appearance and salability of the board. Other apparatuses which attempt to prevent this type of damage are quite complex in structure, and expensive, thus mandating an undesirable passing off of the high costs of the apparatus to the purchaser of the manufactured wood panel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide an apparatus for inverting board-like material which is simple in construction and relatively easy to manufacture, and which is positive and reliable in operation and capable of handling panels without damage thereto.